


Deep blue, darkness for two.

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of snake references, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Breeding Kink, Consent, Consentacles, Eggs, Large Insertion, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oviposition, Smut, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Theratophilia, Throat Bulge, Vampires, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin has lived for thousands of years, immortality fit him well, he was always mean't to become the vampire prince.But, one day while investigating a cave, could his perfectly crafted word finally fall apart?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Deep blue, darkness for two.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunchans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/gifts).



> This is consensual tentacle smut, some bits are pretty gross but it's fully consented. 
> 
> Please read the tags ^-^

The vampire leaned hazardly over the crumbling balcony, delicate black strands of hair glistening under the moonlight. The glorified night-light, plump and round, shining brightly in its full phase. 

The bitter salt of the sea burned at the back of his throat, pale fingers gripping into the cracking mess of stone that was falling apart over the years. Blackened waves crashing into the rocks that held his castle. 

_ Castle _ . If he could really call it that, the estate had been handed down to him when his sire left the coven. But the crumbling mess of stone and moss wasn’t the only thing that was passed down to him. There was a title, something that seemed promising, but was truly hell on this miserable earth. 

He was the vampire prince. 

But it wasn’t as exciting as it sounds, maybe a few hundred years ago before humans and the supernatural came to an understanding, a peace declaration if you will. Neither faction no longer allowed to hunt the other for sport, living amongst each other in some disgusting harmony. 

He missed the way things used to be. The night-walkers leaving behind a trail of bloodied guts and bodies scattered in the open, just begging to be discovered by some innocent soul. It was exhilarating. There was no better high than a decreasing heartbeat on the tip of your sensitive fangs, fingers sticky coated in the wet warmth that they couldn't create for themselves. 

Hyunjin craved chaos, wanted to watch the world burn at his aching fingertips. He hated that his immortality has been wasting away, accepting and rejecting feeding/turning claims. It was miserable.

Feeding only in the act of survival. 

Turning only in the act of survival. 

While the humans went on with their lives, cheerful and happy. No longer afraid and dwelling on the bottom of the food chain. It was insufferable. 

Sharp pointed nails dug into the moss splattered railing, the stone chipping underneath his strength that held him in place while he leaned almost over the edge, his white cotton top, slipping down his shoulder, exposing the pale-crystal like skin and sharp collar bones that shimmered under the moonlight. 

The strong winter breeze stole his hair, blowing strands out in front of him, a single black strand sticking to his plump bottom lip that he had just wet with his tongue. If he wasn't already as cold as ice, he might have shivered from the bone-chilling wind. 

Hyunjin was gorgeous, immortality suited him well, his pale features accented by his midnight black hair that was long enough to reach down his slender torso, ending just above his bony hips. 

There was an 'x' shaped scar above his left breast, a pink swollen scar that marked him as the vampire prince. Burned into his skin by a special knife that was laced with a herb that caused the wound to heal like any regular human. A mark to show that he had no heart to offer, he was cold and dead. No blood pumping through his veins, well, no blood that was his own. 

If it wasn't for the blood of humans, he wouldn't even be able to get his cock to stand straight up, without a working cock what kind of prince he would be. He laughed at the thought of 'vegan' vampires, what a shame to never be able to use their cocks without medication. It was embarrassing, really, being a vampire you should hold some level of honour to your kind and that was just pitiful. 

His dark eyes scanned over the dark shores, listening to the crashing of waves that slammed into the rocks. He could fall, drift to the bottom of the sea, maybe the salt would crystalize him. A vampire cocoon, that would be broken open eventually. 

"Your highness," A deep voice called from behind him, "It's time to get started on today's paperwork."

Hyunjin sighed, "Chan, please go the fuck away. Can't you see I'm contemplating jumping off this balcony?"

"Uh.. yes, I can see your highness," The blond vampire bowed his head. 

"And what have I told you when you see me contemplating jumping?" Hyunjin droned. 

"Uh... to not bother you?" Chan squeaked. 

Hyunjin turned his head, pushing himself away from the balcony, "Interrupt me again and I won't even smile while I push you over the edge, got it?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Very good," Hyunjin hummed, running his pale hands through his bangs in a single sweep, sixteen inches of bangs brushing back into place, his freezing hands a faint shade of purple and pink. 

With another troubled sigh, he was walking away from the black back into his bedroom chambers. The strong scent of pumpkin and cinnamon welcomed him as he stepped through the glass sliding door, silk curtains rustling in the breeze. 

The blond scurried forward and extended out a bourbon glass of red liquid, "Bloody mary, with a single cube of ice."

"Mmm, thank you," Hyunjin hummed, while sitting down onto the bed and taking the glass while the young vampire dressed him, pulling up long white socks that went past his knee, followed by a pair of black breeches. 

He drank the last drop gulp of his drink, setting the glass down onto his bed stand, "You know I was joking about throwing you over the balcony right?" Hyunjin grabbed the young vampire's chin, pulling his head up to meet his gaze. 

The vampire swallowed, chin trembling under the prince's touch, "Y-yes, yes of course your highness."

"You know I would be so lost without your body," Hyunjin breathed slowly, leaning forward, his lips only inches from the others. His lips curled upwards as the vampire trembled beneath him. If the young vampire had a heart it would surely be bursting from the teasing embrace.

Chan was like a well-behaved puppy, trained to perfection, he both feared and loved his master. If there was one person that Hyunjin would trust with his life, it was this blond curly-haired fuck that would give his life for him. 

"Y-yes," Chan stuttered, "Sorry, for interrupting."

"It's okay, you'll make up for it later," Hyunjin spoke firmly, connecting their lips for only a mere second before pulling away and laughing as the young vampire leaned forward for more, "Get up, Minho is probably losing his mind over my absence already."

Chan nodded while rising quickly. Grabbing one of the white robes that littered the prince's wardrobe, a piece of off-white silk fabric with red embroidery down the thick seams and the hemming on the bottom. A red sash and brooch to hold the robe closed shut. Hyunjin held out his arms while the vampire dressed him, tightening the robe and pinning the rob closed. The red sash accenting his slim waist, the off-white that was similar to that of pearl almost blending with his pale chest that on display with the deep v shape that dipped past his collarbones, his scar barely sticking out past the fabric. 

The robe dragged across the floor as he walked down the corridor, socked feet creating a soft pitter-patter sound as he made his way to the study where he spent most of his nights. 

He could hear the chitter-chatter already, he tried his best to drown out Minho's voice any chance that he could get. He was insufferable at best. 

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living," Minho complained, leaning back into his seat. A black silk robe wrapped tightly around this body, brown hair tightly pinned into a knot on the top of his head. Always so proper and well-kept, even the way he sat with perfect posture was annoying to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin scowled while faking a smile as he walked to his seat, "If I wasn't already dead, your presence would probably bore me to death."

Minho snickered this time, "Likewise."

"At least I'm the one with the charming personality, I would plunge myself right into the sea if I was half as dull as you.'

"Psychotic isn't a personality trait,  _ brother _ ."

"Hmm, but it is," Hyunjin licked at his bottom lip, "You've always been so tame,  _ brother _ ."

"And you've always been so out of  _ control _ ." 

"Mmm, those were the days," Hyunjin moaned, pressing his lips together, "How many documents today?"

"Three hundred, sixty-five," Minho answered, setting down a stack of papers onto the desk. 

"Fucking hell," Hyunjin groaned, "Deny all turning requests."

"You can't do that," Minho protested, "There are families with sick children, they're just looking for a miracle."

"That's nice," Hyunjin groaned, "We aren't here to save their dying children or give them immortal love. Where is their god they claim is some saviour?"

"God doesn't exist," Changbin retorted, leaning forward, finally interested in the conversation, "I'm with the prince. They already use our blood in all of their medicines, rationing us on our blood supply, making us pay for our feeders. The humans take far too much from us as it is."

"If we deny their requests, they will stop the rations," Minho explained, his voice thick with annoyance from the arrogant prince. 

"If they deny our rations, then we will slaughter every last one of them," Hyunjin tilted his head, "These humans forget who is at the top of the food chain. Deny all requests. How many are left?"

"One hundred, seventy-three."

"Fucking humans," Hyunjin muttered coldly. 

"We have another issue," Minho notified, flipping through his thick booklet of scribbled-on pages, "There have been multiple reports of bodies washing up on shore, covered in exact two-centimetre cuts in a circle pattern, as well as drained of blood, some bodies still held together while others were in pieces."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"There is talk that its handy-work of a vampire."

Hyunjin hissed, "Are they fucking stupid? I would know if one of my vampires were out of line." Hyunjin ran his hand through his hair, "These fucking humans are getting on my nerves." 

"I'm surprised it's taken this long," Minho grumbled.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Minho's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, he was just so utterly annoying. He would rather be back in his room, fucking his hand-maid into his mattress. The blond vampire always made the best faces, while he pleaded like some desperate whore. 

"Begin reading the feeding requests," Hyunjin hummed while tapping his fingernail onto the table, his other hand in a loose fist, elbow supporting the hand that held his face. He blew his hair out of his face and glanced down at the blond boy who sat at the table beside Minho, stamp in hand ready to above to deny requests.

Minho began reading, "Request 001, permission to feed on a human lover twice a week with medical check-ups."

"Denied," Hyunjin groaned.

"Reasoning?" 

"Human lovers disgust me," Hyunjin shrugged. 

"You approved one yesterday," Minho boycotted, lowering his eyes at the prince. 

Hyunjin snorted, "I was feeling more generous than."

Minho rolled his eyes, "Okay, 002, request to get a larger ration for a family of four vampires."

"Were they humans that were just turned?"

"Turned a year ago."

"Denied."

The night went on slowly, Minho second-guessing every decision he had to offer until they had finally made it through all of the requests for the night. 

Hyunjin collapsed into the wooden table, body hunched over in the most uncomfortable way as he pressed the side of his face into the table, babbling on about how he couldn’t stand Minho. 

“Quit, being so dramatic brother,” Minho groaned, scrapping back his seat roughly on the freshly polished floor. 

Hyunjin lifted his head, scowling up at his brother, wanting to make some remark, but fuck he was too tired to care. 

“You sulk more than a feeder bitches, figure out the body's issue before the humans get any more silly ideas in their heads,” Minho growled as he walked out of the room. 

"What are you going to do about the situation," Changbin finally questioned, tilting his head, "It does sound suspiciously like a vampire attack."

"I don't know a single vampire that is patient enough to leave precise two-centimetre wounds on their  _ food _ ."

"There is only one I could think of and he's currently throwing a tantrum in the study.."

Hyunjin glared up at the older vampire, rolling his eyes, "We aren't meant to be caged, we're beasts of the night. Don't you miss it?"

"Everyday," Changbin groaned, "But I also enjoy going to sleep and knowing I'm not being hunted and knowing that my loved ones are safe."

"All the reasons why I've ever waged a war," Hyunjin sneered, "With our numbers, we stand no chance against their technology."

"Technology," Changbin chuckled, "We don't stand a chance against their morality. Humans are more monsters than we'll ever be."

Hyunjin laughed this time, something sparking inside of him, the truth was amusing, "This is why you are my favourite brother."

"I'm not your brother, we're just sired by the same master," Changbin rubbed at his temple, "Give Minho a break will you? You know he enjoys the company of a human."

Hyunjin's nose scrunched in disgust, "Don't remind me that he's smitten by that human boy, I'm just praying they'll submit a turning application because the word gets out that he's dating the human's beloved prime minister." 

"Seungmin would make a beautiful addition to the family," Changbin agreed, "He'd be a powerful asset among the humans." 

"Or a curse," Hyunjin added, "He's got something dark locked away that he wouldn't be able to control once he has turned."

"Mmm," Changbin hummed, "And wouldn't that be fun for you, either way, it's a win-win for you." 

Hyunjin scoffed, "It's always a win-win for me. Death suits me well."

"It does," Changbin answered, "I'll go to docks and do some digging around."

Hyunjin groaned and nodded, "I'm going back to my room, I'm feeling rather  _ peckish _ ," Hyunjin glanced over at Chan who was still sitting quietly in his seat. "Come on."

Chan nodded and got up from his seat, pressing all of the pages into a neat pile before bowing towards Changbin and following Hyunjin out of the room. 

~

Hyunjin was leaning over the railing of the boat, watching the dark waters that were in arm's reach. It had been a week before there was enough evidence gathered for the prince to finally be requested to go out to sea, searching for whatever creature had been discarding bodies at a deathly rate. 

When he first examined one of the bodies he was blown away by how precise the wounds really were, scattered in precise circles in a strange coiling pattern on the humans, bodies drained completely of blood. A circle of ripped-up flesh on each of the human's necks, something similar to a vampire bite but there were far too many teeth, there were roughly forty-eight teeth in a row, ninety-six teeth in a single wound. It was something that he had never seen before, but the real kicker was the way that each body was mangled in such vastly different ways besides the signature bite and marks.

The fishermen had stopped exploring the waters completely, worried they wouldn't return. It was creating a problem that was soon becoming the vampire's problem.

A problem for the prince. And as chaotic and beautiful the killings were, it pissed Hyunjin off that someone else was creating problems for him. And it wasn't fair, if he wasn't allowed to kill for the fun of it then no one else was going to. 

The waves were worsening, crashing into the boat with enough power to rock it the entire thick metal frame. 

"Everyone had reported going missing near this cave," The vampire shouted over the loud crashing of waves, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Get as close as you can and I'll check it out," Hyunjin spoke clearly, hands tightening over the hilt of his katana blade that was hanging from its leather holder. 

"Yes, your highness."

The prince's shoes crunched over the ground of rocks that littered the entrance of the dark cave, waves flooding inside. There was no way that something was hiding down in there, especially not a vampire. 

He tilted his head, trying to get a better look inside of the cave, listening to the water, determining the direction that it was flowing. 

Downwards, the stream of water was definitely flowing downstream. 

"You better be worth the fight," Hyunjin grumbled, stepping inside of the cave, water seeping instantly into the fabric of his shoes as he moved in the most shallow part of the water, slimy rocks scattered underneath his feet. 

Gross. Hyunjin was less than impressed as he disappeared down the dark cave, finding himself at the top of a small waterfall with stairs that led down to a wide cavern that was filled with the bitter seawater, and a scent that was so overwhelming that even the vampire dove his nose into the bend of his arm while he descended the stairs. 

"Creature?" Hyunjin taunted, standing at the bottom of the stone stairs. "Anyone home?"

The cavern wasn't as dark as he had expected, moonlight finding its way through the holes in the roof of the cavern, the rock walls some sort of shimmer stone that covered in something that looked slimy and thick, translucent slime. 

Something flicked around in the water, moving behind one of the rocks that were positioned at the farthest side of the cave. Two identical stones crossing over each other, tilted and shimmering a bright white colour, reflecting in the dark murky water. 

"I can hear you, spare us both and just come out."

"You can't hear it?" A voice questioned from behind the furthest rock, a splashing sound followed by the deep voice. 

"Hear what?" Hyunjin answered. 

"Song."

"What song?"

The creature hissed, loud and screechy thrashing around in the water. This annoyed Hyunjin, he was an impatient person. 

"Listen, are you the one killing people? Cause if so, I'm gonna have to kill you, it’s nothing personal it’s just the rules and all."

"KIlling?" The creature repeated, "What killing?"

"Don't play coy, reveal yourself, creature."

"Not, creature," It growled, voice deeper than before, "Not creature." 

“Then reveal yourself.” 

Hyunjin cocked his head, eyes squinted as he watched the dark water, ripples moving outwards from beyond the rock. He had expected the creature's lair to be filled with bones, a little dirtier even. The most unpleasant part of the cove was the dark, foul-smelling water that stood completely still around the rocks, a black slime coating everywhere that it touched. Hyunjin blew a strand of air out of his face and twirled the sword impatiently in his hand. 

“Not human,” The voice confirmed, drifting softly from behind the smallest rock now, “Who are you?”

Hyunjin chuckled, “Want to trade business cards while we are at it?”

“Busyness, cord?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue, "My patience is thinning, if I have to cross this water in my rob-"

A face poked out from beyond the rock, golden-honey eyes looking up at him through the lustrous strands of hip-length hair. Falling over his face in messy clumps, covering down his chest and messily wrapping around his left arm. The further he stepped into the light, the more Hyunjin realized he wasn’t as human as he appeared. 

Muscular arms leading down to bony fingers, a thin membrane webbed between the creature's fingers, sharp nails on all of four fingers. Hyunjin tilted his head curiously, the creature's chest looked as ordinary as any at first glance, skin stretching over bones and organs, visible ribs, collarbones, and slight definition to his abdomen area. But he didn’t have nipples or a belly button, and between his rips were thick slits that looked slimy and deep, expanding as he appeared to breathe. 

A slim face, with cat-like features. Golden eyes that stared at him with such intensity, oval pupils so far away yet so eerily noticeable. 

“What are you?” Hyunjin breathed, lowering his sword as he tilted his head. He was so mesmerized by the creature. His eyes falling on the legs that didn’t look quite right, not fully defined, but slimy and scaly with feet that didn’t have any toes or definition, just a shape. How Hyunjin’s feet looked in a pair of thick wool socks, just a blob of slimy skin. Could he call it skin? He wasn’t even sure what the creature was in front of him. 

But as the creature moved further towards him, it was transparent that the creature was not human at all. Six long tentacles moving out from his hips, thick and tapers, leading out to a light blue tip. White suckers lining the inside of the tentacles as they sway out like a cat's tail, just moving, always moving. 

Hyunjin’s lips parted. 

The creature wasn’t wearing clothes, but he had no genitalia to cover either way. Its skin the soft shade of sky blue, with violet highlights on his cheeks and around his headline. It shimmered under the moonlight, golden accented scale on his tentacles and neck sparkling so vividly even in the dim lighting. 

The blond tilted their head, thin lips curving in a toothy grin, “Not creature.” 

“Not creature,” Hyunjin repeated. 

“Who are you?” It questioned back, tilting its head curiously, piercing eyes watching Hyunjin’s every move cautiously. 

“Vampire prince,” Hyunjin answered plainly. 

“Vampire,” It spoke as if it was testing out the word on its tongue, “Vampire not human? Vampire s-stronger?” 

“Not human, much stronger.” 

“Stronger,” It smirked awkwardly, stepping forward slowly. “Vampire, no hear song. Vampire pretty.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, even a creature of this beauty was capable of admiring him. He’d be lying if he didn’t make his ego grow another size. He felt so drawn to the strange being in front of him, he had never seen anything like it in all of his years. 

“Human words hard,” It grunted, face scowling as it stared down at the ground, one of the tentacles stretched out, curling and uncurling, “Come.” 

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to get my robe drenched in your...swamp water.” 

“Swamp?” It questioned, looking down at the dark water, and hissed, “Not swamp. Important! Important food!” 

Important food? Hyunjin looked down at the water and scowled even further at the dark, thick, black waters. In what world would this sludge ever be considered an importance. He’d feed the creature the best food money could buy if this is what he considered important food. 

“Come,” It groaned, “Closer.” 

It almost seemed to be annoyed, tentacles stretching out towards the prince. Hyunjin sighed, maybe the creature would swallow him whole and he’d never have to hear Minho’s voice again. 

He stepped out of the rock, stumbling forward as his foot didn’t sink down in the water, but he continued to hover over it. The bottom of his robe still dry and clean as he stepped closer to the middle island, staring at the black water with mistrust, afraid it would just swallow him whole as he hurriedly crossed over. A cold tentacle slapped into his face, sliding down the back of his neck as Hyunjin grimace and fought back the vulgar wrench he wanted to let out. Protruding suckers attaching themselves to his skin, a sharp burning sensation, like thousands of little razor-sharp teeth pierced his skin, twisting around. For a human something like this would be simply, unbearable, little paper cuts causing them to writhe in pain. 

Something attached to the back of his neck, he could feel it digging its way inside of his head, worming around like some uninvited parasite, but Hyunjin wasn’t stopping it. His curiosity getting the best of him, like always. 

“Vampire very strong,” It spoke with wide eyes, sparkling orbs watching, “Others scream, so annoying, wouldn’t stop.”

“Humans are weak,” Hyunjin agreed. 

“And annoying.”

“And annoying,” Hyunjin chuckled, “What are you digging around for in there.” 

“Words,” It answered, “Brain holds knowledge, I take knowledge.” 

Hyunjin scrunched his nose up, and watched as the creature repeated, scrunching up its own nose. Hyunjin tittered, sticking out his tongue. The creature did the same, a  _ long  _ dark-purple appendage slipping past its lips in a quick motion, pupils dilating while it watched the vampire's expression change, reaching nearly three inches of tongue dangling past its chin, tapering at the tip as it stretched out. 

_ Holy fuck _ . Hyunjin’s eyes expanded in surprise, blinking slowly as he retreated his tongue back inside his mouth… Watching the creature do the same, tongue sliding past its lips as though it was never out. Where did it go? How did it fit back in its mouth? That was the longest fucking tongue he had ever seen in his life, it was hard to not imagine how it would feel in certain  _ places _ . 

“Human language is so complicated,” It paused while its eyes closed slowly, blinking up towards Hyunjin with a different expression, “You have some fascinating memories.” 

“You can see memories too?”

“I’ve seen everything from your life, you’re very old.” 

“I’ve never been given a real name, but inside your memories, there was a name that I liked… Felix, can you call me Felix?” 

Hyunjin shook his head, “I don’t think I can even recall meeting a person with that name before.” 

“It was before you were turned,” Felix spoke quickly, tilting its head, “It’s proved rather difficult collecting data before, humans barely survived the process, only gathering bits and pieces.” 

“And now you can speak fluently?”

“I think so,” Felix nodded his head, closing their eyes, “Your memories are exciting, especially this one you call ‘coming’ you always make such a pretty face, can I make you come like that?”

"Uh, do you even know what that means?"

Felix snickered, “I’ve been watching humans for centuries, I think I would know how their reproduction cycles work and the chemicals that are released when they’ve committed such acts. Feeding while they’re filled with,” the creature paused, obviously searching for the right word, ”fear is a foul taste, but when they’re ‘coming’ on my tentacles they taste so lovely afterwards.” 

“So you want to devour me, and then  _ devour me. _ ”

“Certainly not. You’re not  _ food _ .” 

"And humans are food?”

“No,” Felix hissed, shaking his head and pointing down at the black water, webbed fingers dripping a clear slime at their feet. 

“Then why are there so many bodies showing up on shore?” Hyunjin spoke, “It seems in your nature to kill, but things have changed.”

“Searching,” Felix smirks, turning its gaze back to the vampire, eyes sparkling under the moonlight. The tip of their purple tongue running over their pale blue lips, ”Human, not strong enough, but you,” Felix steps forward, the remaining five tentacles reaching out towards Hyunjin body, “You are strong.” 

The strong tentacles coiled around his wrists, wrapping around multiple times as they slithered underneath his rope and up to his arms, the bulbs on the long appendages nuzzling into his neck gently. He could feel two more tentacles wrap up around his legs, tightening around his thighs. 

“Strong enough for what?” Hyunjin finally questioned, he was far more intrigued than he should have been, he was the vampire prince and he was allowing this creature to just defile him so easily. Slime dripping down his arms and thighs, the stains most definitely going to ruin his favourite robe. 

“Breeding,” The creature purred, “I’ll give you everything, just want young.”

“I don’t even know what you are,” Hyunjin chuckled, “What makes you think I’d just allow you to  _ breed _ me.”

“I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll beg me to do it…” Felix breathed softly, watching the vampire closely, “I’m the last of my kind, no one to carry my young, you can have my memories too?”

Hyunjin wasn’t given much of a choice as the strange sensation buzzed in the back of his brain, the worm-like feeling digging through nerves and muscles, a sudden flash of scenes playing through his eyes. The true form of the creature in front of him, the king of the seas and oceans. A powerful god-like creature that had lived since the dawn of time, sleeping for hundreds of years at the bottom of the deepest sea, awakening overly to feed and breed. 

The knowledge flowed into him, the language of the Kraken god edging at the tip of his tongue. The legends had been true, tales of the Cephalopoda form that devoured the men at sea. 

They were no more than a creature of chaos searching for the right specimen to bear their young. 

But there was something that had caught the vampires attention amongst the memories, the creature wasn’t lying about the pleasure that it could bring to the table, countless humans being bled dry while coming on the tapered tentacles, skin etched with red lines, irritated and burning, their faces always twisting so beautifully as the rows of sharp teeth expanded and sunk down into bulging necks. 

It was the most mesmerizing embrace of intimacy that the vampire had ever seen, so much love and pain. The creature just wanted to be loved, wanted the humans to stop with the ear-piercing screams, wanted to make them feel okay. 

But it never worked. 

They were never given a name, their only purpose being this burning need to breed and bear children of their own. They must have been so lonely all of this time. 

Hyunjin felt sympathy for this creature, something he had never felt for anything. 

"Felix," Hyunjin spoke softly, "Are you sure that is the name you would like?"

"Please," Felix spoke, "I've always wanted a name, something to be called, not a creature." 

"Felix," Hyunjin tried it out again, "It does seem to fit you well." 

"You aren't afraid of me?" Felix tilted their head, curiosity washing over his face. 

"Maybe a little," Hyunjin nodded his head, "But, only because you're something extraordinary and new. I've been around for thousands of years, it's shocking to discover something new in my age." 

Felix smiled widely, tentacles gripping tighter at Hyunjin limbs, "That makes me happy, so happy and fuzzy inside." 

Hyunjin bit at his bottom lip, how the fuck was it so so cute?

"Let me make you feel warm," Felix purred, inching closer to Hyunjin. 

The remaining tentacle sliding up further under Hyunjin's rope, rubbing over his semi-bulge. The thickest part of the long tentacle resting up against the hardening spot, the tapered length rubbing up against his stomach, suckers pressing into his skin with their little razor-sharp teeth. 

It was the suckers that caused the markings, thin shallow cuts that would heal faster than the tentacles could make them on his skin. Felix stepped forward, tongue slipping past his thin lips, but this time, black goo dripped down the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin in fast droplets, some droplets defying gravity and sliding down his neck and chest while others dripped down onto the ground. 

The tentacles tightened and squirmed, pulling Hyunjin forward, feet scraping on the ground while he groaned and complained about being forcefully moved. The sweet scent of the goo filling his nose, something similar to the way that raw sugar smelt, so overpowering that it made his stomach twist, throat burning. 

The purple tongue slid across his jawline, travelling up to Hyunjin's already parted lips. His eyes widened as the tongue wiggled itself around his mouth, the tip edging itself down his throat, like a mind of its own wanting to travel further and further. 

Devouring the vampire whole. 

Felix pressed their lips together, the liquid sweetener burning at Hyunjin's mouth, it was so fucking disgusting, but it was so hot, not spicy, but it warmed his entire mouth and throat, a tingling numbing that was so foreign to him. The tongue squirmed finally moving down the back of his throat, Hyunjin choked on the black goo as he was forced to swallow it down, the warmth spreading out from his chest to his belly. 

Felix retreated, long tongue coiling back into his mouth, black staining his chin. 

"Holy fuck," Hyunjin choked, a generous amount of the black slime falling from his lips while he coughed, why did he feel breathless and warm? He wasn't even alive for fuck sakes, but he was feeling so much more than he had ever felt before. 

"Does it feel good?" Felix moaned, "Pain and pleasure? That's what you like right?"

"Y-yeah," Hyunjin choked at the burning sensation that was spreading throughout his body, the black toxin affecting him in ways that he had long forgotten were even possible for a vampire. "It's so, so hot." He panted, closing his eyes and opening them as his vision seemed to blur for only a second.

A tentacle curling around his neck, wet slime getting into his delicate hair, he wanted to cry out, flinch at the way the cold slime dripped down his back and chest. The contrast of warm and cold, made his cock twitch, the weight of the tentacle pressing hard against his cock, growing in size faster than it had ever grown before. 

Felix reached out, using his hands to pull the tail of the silk belt down, untying the carefully wrapped robe. Tentacles took over, removing the robe and soft pants that Hyunjin was wearing underneath. 

"You expressed the robe was important," Felix watched his tentacle, sliding the pile of clothes to the center of the rock, away from the mess of wetness that was around them. 

"T-thank you," Hyunjin stuttered, looking down at his lewd body, clear slime glistened down his body, the closer he looked the more he could see the iridescent shine, sparkles of colour shining through the clear slime. 

It was kind of hot, his hard pink nipples, coated in the thick globs of the mucus. So glossy and expensive, he felt so fucking good like this, the tip of the tentacle curling around the bud. 

His pale skin being devoured by the golden-blue tentacles, razor blades marking his skin. 

They were everywhere, every sucker touching his skin so deeply that he felt like he would explode, a singular droplet of black dripped down his chest, burning as it nailed down to his stomach. 

"Feel good?" Felix questioned again, tongue licking at the corner of his lips. 

"Y-yes," Hyunjin moaned, "But, it's too amiable, I need more." 

"Harder?" 

"Don't worry so much about hurting me." 

Felix nodded, tilting their head again, "Forgets that you're not weak like a human, won't disappear on me." 

He wasn't going to disappear, he had just found the cure to his long-lived boredom. 

A tentacle slid up his neck, the pale bulb tilted up at him, like a snake sizing up its prey before slithering forward and worming down Hyunjin's mouth, burrowing down the back of his throat. Hyunjin moaned, tongue pressing into the thickening base of the appendage, sucking on it as best he could while he continued to moan and groan around the trembling tendril that wormed around his insides, the two tentacles on his wrists tightened, squeezing harder than before while they lifted him off the ground. The two that were wrapped around his thighs tightened, spreading apart his legs while the remaining tentacle inched its way up to his inner thigh, the tapered girth left a trail of translucent slime, a cold snail trail leading up right up to his begging asshole. 

The tip pressed in, pushing its way up while Hyunjin shivered and rasped. A heavy mixture of drool and slime oozing down his chin, wet globs slid down his chest and sides. His entire body felt so incredibly damp and sticky, burning heat resonating from then inside out. 

He could feel it so clearly, pushing through his insides, everything tightening and burning while the tentacle continued to slither and squirm inside of him. His own cock twitching pathetically against his chest. 

"I want to eat you," Felix hissed, webbed fingers stretching out over Hyunjin's wet torso, sharp nails pointing into his skin. 

Hyunjin squirmed, choking on the tentacle that filled his throat. 

"How does it feel to be so powerless?" 

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered, another deep groan reverberating from his throat as he gurgled around the sludge. The tentacle retracted, pulling its self so fucking slowly from Hyunjin's throat, like pulling a piece of spaghetti from the back of your throat. His eyes widened as he watched as the long tentacle slid back, becoming self-aware that he had just had that entire stretched out tentacle inside of him, filling out his throat so badly that it had bulged. 

The tentacle shortened, thickening more at the base as it moved back to Felix's side. Hyunjin spits out the built-up slime that coated the entirety of his mouth, stretching out his jaw as he tilted his head back. 

A deep 'fuck' was all the Hyunjin could mutter while the tentacle moved around inside of him, sliding in and out, the thick base stretching his hole out so fucking wide while Felix rearranged his insides so modestly. 

Hyunjin whimpered while he watched the tentacle move underneath his skin, his stomach bulging out and in as the tentacle wiggled around. 

“Hyunjin so pretty,” Felix breathed, hand-stretched out to pet the raised bump, pressed down firmly on Hyunjin’s tummy, “So...pretty.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile widely, his stomach tightening and twisting at the touch. 

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin whimpered. 

Felix tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly, “Kiss you?”

“Mmm, please, need more,” Hyunjin muttered, parting his lips as he moaned, “Want to feel you more.” 

"Want to eat you," Felix murmurs as they spun Hyunjin around in their grasp like some doll, so effortlessly. 

Hyunjin was now upside down restrained up in the air, he felt like he was floating, all of his hair dangling down, sticky and tangled in spots. Felix wrapped their hand around Hyunjin's neck, connecting their lips. 

Kissing upside down was surprisingly easy when the latter did all the work, there was a hand curled around the back of his neck supporting his head, another on the front of his neck, long fingers pulling at his lips. The creatures' hands were so small, yet it felt as though Hyunjin was going to drown in their touch. 

“Do you get pleasure from this?” Hyunjin questioned, lips hovering over the others. 

“Tentacles, they feel everything.” 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin moaned, a sharp pain resonating from his abdomen area, the tentacle was ripping him apart, pushing deeper and deeper until the tip of the tentacle pushed up through his throat, worming its way out of his mouth, the thick appendage pulsing and stretching. 

He felt like he was really going to die, insides desperately trying to heal around the foreign object that moved as it pleased. 

He couldn’t help but notice the psychotic smirk that was plastered on their deceiving face, Hyunjin had known since the beginning that they weren’t some innocent creature, the haunting smile would have scared anyone, but Hyunjin only took it as a challenge. Felix was finally testing out his limits.

His throat was swollen, bulging around the cold blue limb. Hyunjin moaned at the thought of how wet and gross his insides would look, covered in the thick clear mucus, he wished so dearly that he could watch himself be fucked so deeply. 

A tentacle wrapped around his cock, coiling around and squeezing tighter and tighter. Hyunjin forced his head up, panting as the blood rushed to his head, getting dizzy was hanging upside down, his mouth still overflowing with the blue appendage. Hyunjin squirmed, fighting and gurgling as he watched something thin and white grow out of the tip of the tentacle, the almost translucent webbed worm circling the slit in his cock. 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. 

Hyunjin fought his mouth from collapsing on the appendage, jaw aching at the stretch of his lips while his head dropped back down, eyes rolling into the back of his head, the new addition worming itself down his cock like nothing, little webbed barbs tickling at the inside of his cock, like a feather running over skin. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before, abdomen muscles clenching, the bulge in his stomach so fucking visible and present. 

With each spasm of his muscles, he felt as though he was cumming, but nothing came out. Hyunjin was trembling and moaning, his eyes filling with wet beads as he came over and over involuntarily. 

Felix giggled, the corners of their eyes crinkling while they laughed at the mixture of emotions that were flooding over Hyunjin.

The tentacle around his left wrist released him and slid up his chest, the tip lining up at his already stretched hole and pressed inside, stretching, so much stretching. Hyunjin was so wet, drops of slime dripping down his back in thick globs. His eyes widening as the second tentacle prodded into his prostate, a sucker attaching itself. All Hyunjin felt was pain, an overwhelming sense of pain that burned like a million fire ants gnawing at your skin. 

The tentacle from his throat retreated, leaving thick globs of mucus in the back of his throat, sticky and sweet like the finest of peanut butter, choking him until he was able to swallow it all. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin hissed, “What the fuck did you do!” 

“You’re so cute,” Felix giggled, “So fucking cute, I wish you could see the way you look filled like this.” 

Hyunjin wanted to growl and scream at the creature. A deep resentment filling him as the pain only grew, until it was washed over with something so fucking weird, the warm-wave of pleasure, the over-stimulation fading, the tentacles were retreating, he looked up, panting harder than he has ever breathed before, just watching as they pulled from him, each pucker brushing against his sensitive rim. The translucent worm removed the slit of his cock head, something black oozed from the slit, dripping down onto his belly. 

“You fucking asshole,” Hyunjin wailed while squirming, crimson and darkness pouring from his mouth, dripping down to his forehead, “Don’t stop, keep going, I can take more.” 

Hyunjin could take more, he could take a lot more. 

“I’d hope so, we’ve barely begun,” Felix hummed, “You still haven't even begun to beg for it yet.” 

“Then why are you going away,” Hyunjin whimpered, his body already aching at the noticeable emptiness inside of him. His insides no longer a comfortable playground for the long tentacle, it made him want to cry out, he wanted it back.

“This position is tiresome for me,” Felix spoke, his voice deep yet warm, eyes glancing up at their trembling tentacles that were still holding Hyunjin up in the air, “I can make us both feel better in a different one.” 

Hyunjin coughed, blood sputtering from his shaking lips. He could feel the slime in the back of his throat return, gagging him on its thick texture. But Hyunjin smiled, bloody teeth on display while he began to laugh with tears filling his eyes. A spit bubble forming as he opened his mouth, laughing like some deranged maniac. 

Tentacles released his limbs, leaving him a trembling mess on the cold ground while they retreated back to Felix’s side. 

Hyunjin continued to laugh, hunched over the ground, his long black hair sticking to his wet body in so many places, masking his beautiful face. 

“I feel like I’m going crazy,” Hyunjin gasped through his uncontrolled fit of laughter, closed fist slamming into the ground while he sat back on his knees, tilting back his head, tongue running over his teeth while he smirked, “Eat me, Felix. Just fucking devour me whole, please.”

“My pleasure.” 

Felix stepped forward, gripping their hands into Hyunjin’s hair, pulling his head back while they sank their rows of teeth into Hyunjin’s neck, ripping and tearing at the flesh, tongue pressing into the fresh wound while they continued to chew on the spot, sucking and gnawing. Hyunjin whimpered, hands trying to grasp onto anything, his fingers unable to grab any traction on the slimy body that towered over him. 

_ Nails _ . He could feel sharp nails piercing into his shoulder blade, it burned, but it was a nice burn that made Hyunjin whine desperately. 

A tentacle wrapped around Hyunjin’s throat, pushing his face down into the ground, another wrapped around his waist and pulled his ass up. 

Hyunjin had never looked more beautiful than he did now, so disgusting and used. The cerulean tentacles wrapped around his neck, the golden accented scales shimmering, the white of the suckers barely visible while they pierced into Hyunjin’s neck. 

“You taste....” Felix taunted, “So, disgusting, so  _ fucking _ disgusting.”

Hyunjin shivered as he heard Felix spit on the ground behind him, his stomach tightening as he squeezed his eyes closed, allowing the coolness of the rock on his cheek to wash over his burning cheeks. His entire body was heating from the inside out, but not in a sexual way, it was literally burning as if he had swallowed fire, everything cramping and tightening while his body tried to heal, his body lacking the vital fluid, his blood drained, the faintest of drops dripping down the side of his neck. 

Felix curled its tentacle around Hyunjin’s hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, tugging roughly on the mass of black hair while another tentacle wormed its way inside of Hyunjin’s mouth, another pressed into his asshole. 

But this time Hyunjin could feel that Felix was much closer this time, their hands touching his lower back and inner thigh.

“Felix,” Hyunjin whimpered, tentacle retracting, “Felix, do it.” 

“Use your words.”

“Please,” He sobbed, squirming his hips as the tentacle pushed further into him, “Please breed me.” 

Hyunjin could hardly think straight. All he could comprehend was the burning need to be bred and used as the creatures personal toy, so desperate to feel the burning pleasure again. 

“Good boy,” Felix hummed, “Let me make you feel good okay?”

Hyunjin nodded his head, tongue stretching past his lips while he panted like an overheated dog, ribcage expanding with each deep breath. 

“Mmm, this position won’t do,” Felix spoke, “I want to watch you, you make the sweetest expressions.” 

And just like that, Hyunjin was being flipped over with such ease, his back pressed firmly into the ground. 

Hyunjin wanted to cry out in joy, he had hated not being able to stare at Felix, marvel at his beauty or watch as he was filled to the brim with the appendages. 

Felix leaned over, watching Hyunjin closely, his hand pressing down onto Hyunjin’s stomach, “You’ll be mine forever, once I do this, are you sure you want this?”

Hyunjin closed his eyes, a single tear dripping down the side of his cheek, “Please, I want it. I want-”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Felix,” Hyunjin moaned out. 

Felix chuckled, voice deep and rough, sharp teeth on display as he smiled at himself, “Hyunjin so cute. Hyunjin all mine.”

Hyunjin had just given himself to the god of the sea, the one named the Kraken, the one now named Felix. They were forever bound together by this singular moment that happened to be fate. 

Hyunjin felt so intoxicated, his entire body ravished and destroyed by the massive tentacles. Felix reached out with their sharp nails and pierced the skin that wrapped over Hyunjin’s hip bone. 

Felix leaned forward, colliding their lips together, this time more delicate than the last, a sweet embrace that melted Hyunjin like a sweet candy left in your pocket for far too long, his entire body melting into the passionate kiss, Felix’s long fingers running through his hair so gently. 

A mess of golden and black, strands of hair mixing together while their bodies entangled. An enchanting view. 

“Mine,” Felix hissed, a low growl rumbling from his throat while he bit down roughly on Hyunjin’s bottom lip. 

“Yours,” Hyunjin whined, eyes fluttering so fucking beautifully while Felix moved, reposistioning himself between Hyunjin’s trembling thighs. 

Two tentacles snaked around Hyunjin’s wrist, pinning them against the ground, another sliding under his head to prop it up just enough for Hyunjin to be able to see himself clearly. 

Two tentacles were inside of him, his stomach bulging and moving with the coil of snakes that hibernated within him. Felix stared down, golden hair capturing their ethereal state, two more tentacles swaying behind them in elegant wisps.

Hyunjin eyes flickered, he was really being fucked so blissfully by the most magnificent monster that Hyunjin had ever laid eyes on. His body was completely ravaged by animalistic tentacles that were so charming, yet so utterly crude. 

So many foreign bodily fluids, and interesting feelings. A burning heat that continued to grow, washing over Hyunjin with the greatest pain and pleasure that he had ever received. His poor cock flacid and sticky against his bed of well-kept pubic hair. 

But nothing would have prepared Hyunjin for the round eggs that moved down the tentacles, he could tell they were massive as they passed through the thinnest part of the tentacle, the mass stretching Hyunjin in a way that was utterly overstimulating, his entire body spasming as the first egg was placed inside of him, and one after another, his stomach tightening and bulging, protruding out so far that it left Hyunjin breathless as he watched his perfect stomach stretch around the new eggs. He had lost count at egg number eight, his eyes fluttering as he lost consciousness. 

Everything went black, the warmth being the only thing he could hold onto while he fought the darkness. 

When he came too, he was still so cold and wet on the hard ground, tentacles wrapped around his nude body, one curling around his protruding stomach. Hyunjin turned his head, looking over to see Felix with their eyes closed, the gills on their side expanding in a steady rhythm, they had to have been sleeping or close to it. 

“Are you okay?” Felix murmured, their voice groggy. “I was worried you disappeared on me.”

“No, no. I’m right here,” Hyunjin hummed, inching his aching body closer to the creature's warmth, “My bed would be wonderful right now.”

“Bed, sounds nice,” Felix breathed, “But I’m slimy and would ruin a bed, can’t even keep mate warm.” 

“I can’t get warm,” Hyunjin breathed, closing his eyes, “Perks of being a vampire, but that black-sweet stuff, made me feel really warm.” 

“I have lots of that," Felix smiled faintly, stretching out his arms to wrap them around Hyunjin's waist, nuzzling his head unto Hyunjin's arm. 

"So how is this going to work? Are you going to come back to the castle with me?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, I mean if someone is mean to you just eat them okay."

Felix chuckled, "I don't think that Minho would like that very much, he upsets you a lot. Want me to eat him?"

Hyunjin groaned, "As much as I'd love that you can't eat Minho, okay?"

"Okay," Felix whispered softly, yawning, "We can leave at dusk, but young must come back here." 

"Mmm," Hyunjin hums, fading into a soft sleep, body slowly working on repairing itself. He needed feed, and he needed a nap. 

Chan was probably worried sick about him. 

Shit.

His lust for the creature had blinded him to all of the obstacles they would be facing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, it was fun having so much creative freedom with this piece!


End file.
